What Have We Done?
by Swimming Poole
Summary: We all know that Louis and Twitty like to play pranks on Tom, but what would happen if it did severe damage? This was written while under the influence of cruise control.


"What Have We Done?"  
  
It started off as a normal day at Lawrence Junior High, and Louis Stevens was with his pal Alan Twitty scheming their latest prank. But little did they know that this prank would ruin their lives FOREVER!  
"This is it Twitty, this is my ultimate joke!" chuckled Louis at the lockers. Then their other friend Tawny Dean came up to them and asked "And just WHAT is this ultimate prank you're babbling about?" Louis immediately went to her ear and explained: "I have rigged a special bomb in Tom's locker". He then pointed to the dweeby looking young man heading near their direction. That boy was Thomas Girbalski, the school nerd. Louis and Twitty both loved to trick him whenever they had the heart, and this time was the latest (and the LAST). "You see, the bomb is made up of some chemicals that we've found in the science lab. And when he opens the locker.BOOM!" Louis began laughing like a hyena. "Boom?" asked Tawny appalled, "That may not be a good idea". Twitty soon joined in, "I think Tawny's right dude, I mean Tom can actually get hurt". "Aw, what's the worst that could happen?" said Louis. At that point Tom came up to his locker and entered his code. And then it happened.  
The bomb did go "boom", but it wasn't funny. What happened to Tom was the trigger that would lead them to certain doom. After the bomb exploded, Tom was seen laying on the ground a mess. His face was burned and his chest was severely shattered. Louis and Twitty snuck away when everyone took notice to Tom while one of the teachers called 911. Twitty nervously looked at Louis "I think we're in for it now". Louis was nervous as well, but he did a good attempt to plaster a grin on his face "Don't worry Twitty, I bet nobody knows it was us". But Louis was wrong, very, very, wrong.  
It was during global studies when the intercom said "Will Louis Stevens and Alan Twitty please report to Principal Wexler's office immediately?" Louis and Twitty looked at each other with petrified faces. The entered the principal's office a minute later. "I wonder what Wexler wants with us," said Louis. When they sat in front of Mr. Wexler's desk, they found out they were indeed in for it this time. "You boys have pulled off a lot of tricks over the years," said Wexler, "but this time you have gone so far that you aren't even in this continent anymore!" Louis then asked, "What do you mean?" "Thomas Girbalski was rushed to the hospital, and do you two know why?" Wexler sternly asked. Louis and Twitty nodded no. "It was because of the bomb that YOU planted in his locker!" Louis jumped in his seat, "H-How did you k-know it was US?" asked Twitty. Immediately, a nearby voice rang up "Because I saw the whole thing." Louis and Twitty turned their heads to see none other than Louis' sister Ren, with Tawny by her side. "Ren!" they both shouted. "I have seen you embarrass me to no end, but know I wish that people could divorce their brothers and sisters! You are in soooo much trouble with everyone you guys". Tawny spoke up "I told you guys that it wasn't such a good idea." Wexler finally announced: "Thomas's family is pressing charges against you. And this time, you won't get away free". This was the beginning of a real life nightmare.  
It was evening at the Stevens house where the Stevens and Twitty families sat down with their lawyers. "The Girbalskis have given us a really big case here," said the Stevens' lawyer. "Yeah, and look at this picture" said the Twitty's lawyer. He held up a picture of Tom after his operation, he had bandages all over his face and chest where he was blown. "I can't believe you kids would do such a thing," said Louis' dad Steve. "What exactly were you two thinking?" asked Twitty's mom. Louis began sobbing, "We didn't know, WE JUST DIDN'T KNOW-HO-HOOOOAUGGH!" "Fake tears won't help you this time" said Louis' mom Eileen. "He's being serious this time" blythefully said Twitty. "Well it's official, we settle for court tomorrow morning!" exclaimed the lawyers.  
It was 11:00 and the news reporters were already swarming around the Sacramento courthouse. "We're here live at the trial of the year: the case of Girbalski vs. Twitty and Stevens is about to be underway" said one of the reporters when everyone was going in. The judge entered the courtroom three minutes after everyone was seated. "Order, order, court is now in session! Will both perpetrators please stand up?" Louis and Twitty did just that. "Louis Stevens and Alan Twitty, you are charged with the assault of Thomas P. Girbalsky" said the prosecuter. "What are your opening statements for the court boys?" Louis spoke first "You see you honor, we have a history of pranks and."  
An hour and a half later, both sides have fully given their word and it was the time for the jury to announce the verdict. "This is it man, this may be our darkest hour" said Twitty to Louis. Then the judge spoke up "Jury, have you reached the verdict?" "Yes we have your honor" said one of the members of the jury, which was made up of various Disney cartoon characters like Darkwing Duck and Sebastian the Crab. (I just put them in to lighten up this dark story a little, hehe!) "We find Louis Stevens and Alan Twitty: GUILTY." Everyone on Louis and Twitty's side jumped with horror. "Noooooooo!" Louis and Twitty simultaneously cried out. "Order! Order!" shouted the judge. "I sentence the both of you to seven months in the Aneheim Security Detention Center for Boys!" The judge banged his gavel, the case was over and Louis and Twitty were escorted out of the courtroom in handcuffs. Suddenly, Beans said "Boy do I feel sorry for them, maybe I should've said something. Let's eat some bacon!" 


End file.
